Alento
by Samila Winchester
Summary: Acontece logo depois de" Slash Fiction"  7x06 . Sam foi embora e para Dean não resta mais nada, a não ser lamentar.


**Alento**

**Resumo**:Acontece logo depois de" Slash Fiction" (7x06). Sam foi embora e para Dean não resta mais nada, a não ser lamentar.

**Disclaimer**: Supernatural e os Winchester são propriedade do Eric e da CW, eu só uso e abuso desses (lindos) corpinhos, mas depois eu os devolvo ( quase sempre) inteiros.

**Spoleirs?** Sim, para a 7ª temporada até o episódio 6 e faz alguma referência a 6ª temporada

Tive essa ideia quando eu estava assistindo "Sétima temporada, hora de casar!", nesse episódio, quando Sam manda uma mensagem para o Dean o nome que aparece no visor é Sammy. E eu achei isso tão fofo, mas tão fofo, que eu pensei "gente, eu tenho que escrever sobre isso!" Então, taí a minha tentativa.

* * *

><p>Por um momento, ele ficou paralisado olhando o outro se distanciar e por um segundo, ele se viu tentado a ficar assim pro resto da vida. Como seria bom poder ficar ali pra sempre e não precisar encarar o verdadeiro desastre que virou a sua vida. Não ter mais que encarar aqueles malditos Leviatãs e principalmente, nunca mais ter que ver aquela dor que ele viu no rosto do irmão, porque se tinha uma coisa nessa maldita vida que ele não aguentava mais era isso: ele não aguentava mais ver o seu irmão sofrer e vê-lo partir (mais uma vez), mesmo sabendo que ele iria voltar, doía demais. Mas ele não tinha tempo pra isso. Ele tinha o FBI e um bando de filhos da mãe (que ele nem sabia como matar) na sua cola. Por isso ele ligou o automático e seguiu com o seu trabalho: pegou as cabeças que estavam no porta- malas ,as jogou no lago, entrou no carro e deu a partida. Como ele odiava aquele carro, como ele odiava ver o banco ao lado do seu, vazio e como ele odiava a si mesmo por ter deixado Sam ir embora, ele devia ao menos ter tentado impedi-lo. Mas não, a única coisa que ele fez foi pedir desculpas, como se um pedido de desculpas idiota fosse consertar tudo. Idiota<strong>!<strong> Sam tinha razão, ele era um idiota. Um idiota que estragou tudo (de novo), toda a confiança, que eles lutaram tanto pra erguer novamente, desabou. Mais um muro que desaba na vida de Sam e dessa vez quem o derrubou foi justamente aquele que devia protegê-lo. Grande irmão que você é, Dean. Grande irmão. Sam, numa hora dessas, podia estar tendo uma alucinação ou pior, uma convulsão e ele iria estar sozinho. Tudo isso já era difícil o suficiente com ele por perto, ele não queria imaginar como Sam iria ficar sozinho. Não queria, mas imaginou e se sentiu doente com esse pensamento. Sua cabeça e o seu estômago giravam. Ele definitivamente não estava bem. Talvez fosse melhor dar uma parada e continuar quando amanhecesse. É, era isso que ele iria fazer.

Entrou no quarto mofado, que era pra ser só mais um quarto de motel vagabundo em que ele já se hospedou, mas esse era diferente, porque esse só tinha um cama e ...droga, Dean, virar um sentimentalóide nessa altura do campeonato não vai ajudar. E esse nó no peito também não estava ajudando. Era Sam. Sam tinha esse "maravilhoso" poder sobre ele. Sem esforço nenhum ele conseguia mexer com os sentimentos de Dean, como ninguém nunca mexeu. E só com um pouquinho mais de esforço, ele iria conseguir enlouquecer Dean. Porque ele iria enlouquecer e iria ser nessa noite, ele estava sentindo. E pra retardar pelo menos um pouco, a sua inevitável insanidade, ele precisava urgentemente: de uma garrafa de uísque, de um chuveiro, de uma cama e de ouvir a voz do seu irmão, não necessariamente nessa ordem. Resolveu começar pela cama. Pronto, agora o que ele mais precisava era saber que Sam estava bem. Pegou o celular, mesmo sabendo que ele não iria atender e estava se preparando psicologicamente para ligar quando se lembrou de que não havia nenhum número salvo na sua agenda. Maravilha. Depois que o maluco do Frank destruiu os seus antigos celulares eles não tiveram tempo para isso. Também pudera, não tem como ficar salvando contatos na droga de um celular, enquanto um bando de filhos da mãe sai por aí matando todo mundo usando a sua cara. E ainda tinha aquele teclado, como ele odiava mexer com aquilo. Aquela droga tinha sido inventada para nerds como o seu irmão, não para ele. Se bem que uma hora ou outra ele iria ter que aprender a mexer naquilo, talvez agora fosse a hora. E apesar de ele não admitir isso nem sob tortura, também era um jeito de ganhar mais um minuto na sua "preparação psicológica". Navegou no menu, foi até o registro de chamadas, encontrou o novo número de Sam, clicou nele e o salvou com o nome de "Sammy". Sacudiu a cabeça em desaprovação e já ia apagar o nome quando um pensamento o fez parar. Por que não? Afinal, Sam nunca foi tão...Sammy. Seu Sammy. Depois de passar um ano sem ele e mais seis meses vivendo com o Robocop era um alívio poder chamá-lo assim. E droga, ele tinha o direito de ser sentimental pelo menos uma vez na vida e ...era melhor ligar de uma vez. Caixa postal, claro. Então, vamos lá.

_ Você me disse que não queria mais falar comigo, mas eu precisava falar com você. É... desculpa, cara. Eu não sei. Quando eu a matei eu achei que estava o certo. Meu instinto de caçador me dizia que era isso que eu tinha que fazer. Mas eu devia ter ouvido o meu instinto de irmão mais velho porque esse nunca falhou e ele me dizia que eu não podia fazer isso, eu não podia matar a mulher que salvou ...a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. – Pronto. O nó que estava no seu peito foi subindo pela sua garganta fazendo com que as palavras saíssem com dificuldade-Eu só queria saber como você está, cara. Manda um sinal de fumaça, que seja. Tchau, Sammy.

Desligou no exato momento em que as lágrimas começaram a rolar e ele deixou que elas rolassem o quanto quisessem enquanto ele olhava para o celular que teimava em não tocar. E não tocou. Era melhor seguir com a sua lista de "necessidades vitais". Agora era vez do uísque, o chuveiro é que esperasse.

Quando ia se levantando da cama, o celular vibrou. Olhou no visor, ele tinha uma nova mensagem. Sem muita segurança, ele a abriu. A mensagem dizia apenas: "_Eu estou vivo." _Ele sorriu. Sammy estava bem e era uma questão de tempo até que eles estivessem conversando de verdade, afinal, o garoto adorava conversar.

Agora que ele tinha notícias do Sam, ele podia desfrutar da sua desconfortável cama. O chuveiro poderia esperar até amanhã. E o uísque? Ele não precisava mais dele. Pelo menos não por essa noite.


End file.
